In order to save storage space and be convenient to carry, currently, bicycles, electric bicycles, and motorized vehicle are mostly foldable. Therefore, to meet various requirements on folding, diversified folding and adjustment mechanisms are designed on the bicycles, electric bicycles and motorized vehicle. Usually, a foldable motorized vehicle has a large front wheel rack, and therefore, a folding mechanism is generally mounted at a connection point between the front wheel rack and a body rack, so that the front rack can be folded. In the current folding mechanism, a mounting seat is mounted first, an arc-shaped sliding slot is opened in the mounting seat, the front wheel rack is pivoted to the mounting seat, and the front wheel rack is fixed at different angles of the sliding slot by using a quick release device, thereby realizing the purpose of angle adjustment and folding. By using this structure, the front wheel rack may be folded completely; however, the quick release device is mounted at a lower part of the front wheel rack, and the angle can be adjusted only after a user gets off and opens the quick release device. Therefore, the operation is rather inconvenient. Moreover, the mounting seat and the quick release device are both mounted external to the foldable motorized vehicle, and are totally exposed to the outside in use, which has certain impact on the appearance of the foldable motorized vehicle.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.